Conventionally, it is disclosed that an adsorption core used for an adsorption-type refrigerator has heat medium tubes in which heat medium flows, and a porous heat-transfer body of metallic powder and an adsorption agent is provided in a peripheral portion of the heat medium tubes (for example, refer Patent Literature 1). In the adsorption core, the metallic powder is metallically coupled with the heat medium tubes.